


Senior Skip Day, 2014

by Piyo13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, High School AU, Senior skip day/prank day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piyo13/pseuds/Piyo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The class of 2014 goes out with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senior Skip Day, 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonfire/gifts).



> basically, catsonfire and I shout ideas for AUs at each other a lot and sometimes they become actual written things
> 
> pranks pulled out of my fucking ass

_Thursday, April 10, 2014, 13:45.  
St. Maria’s Catholic High School, room S235._

Levi chose, as usual, the window seat. As discreetly as he could- not that he had to be very discreet, the class was watching a video and the teacher was on her laptop, so the amount of attention spared to the person in the back of the classroom was negligible- Levi undid the screws on the window’s handle, dismantling the locking device and putting it in his pocket. Carefully, so as not to drop anything, he superglued a piece of twine to the bottom of the frame, letting it dangle out over the second story before closing the window. The fit wasn’t perfect, but he remounted the lock cover and decided that no name custodian would spend altogether too much time in the south wing on a Friday, checking the precise fit of windows.

Levi slipped the superglue back into his uniform pocket, smiling faintly to himself. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his phone, opening it to the conversation he had going with Erwin.

> _Phase one, prepped and ready_.

Then he put his phone away and leaned back in his chair. Just a few more hours, and a month of careful planning would all come to fruition.

* * *

 

_Friday, April 11, 2014, 02:24.  
St. Maria’s Catholic High School Grounds._

Luckily for him, Levi loved rock climbing. Even luckier, the outer walls of the school had been built with roughly hewed stones which jutted out at random intervals, giving Levi more than enough purchase to scramble up the sides of the wall with his chalked-up hands, until he reached the second story window with the piece of string hanging out.

A flashlight beam flicked twice near his head, and Levi froze, waiting until the car had passed before tugging the string. The locking mechanism still safely tucked in his uniform pocket, which was now at home, the window slid open without protest, and Levi clambered in. He unslung the rope from around his shoulder, throwing one edge over the window to the ground. He felt it bob for a bit, then two sharp yanks. Levi pulled the rope back up- along with the cargo of a stack of papers and two small buckets of glue. And two paintbrushes. And his lock-picking kit.

Once everything had been unloaded, Levi hastily rearranged the desks up against the wall, tied off the one end of the rope, and threw the other end back down. Satisfied that the desks braced against the wall were enough, Levi immediately set to work with his lockpick, opening the classroom door just as Erwin tumbled into the room through the window.

“We ready?” Levi whispered, cracking the door open just a smidge.

He was handed half the stack of papers, along with one of the buckets and a paintbrush, as answer. Levi grinned at Erwin, who grinned back.

“Let’s do this,” he said, and they were off.

Forty minutes later, every locker in the school had been painted with glue (the industrial-quality kind, not the cheap-ass kind), and to that glue had been stuck a sheet of paper, printed with an unfortunate assortment of old Internet memes. The _really_ annoying kind. Most of the time the glue had been spread to cover the locks on the lockers themselves, or over the edges of the locker doors- if the entire locker hadn’t been completely covered, that is.

Posterless and toting empty buckets, Levi and Erwin met up at room S235 again. Erwin went down first- Levi sent over the buckets, then untied the rope and dropped that down too. He rearranged the desk neatly, locked the door again, and then scooted backwards out the window and onto the side of the wall. It took him slightly longer to get down than it had to get up, given his… ‘special task’, but the minute his feet touched down, he and Erwin were off, sprinting away from the school grounds, vaulting the chain-link fence and hightailing it into Erwin’s car, parked a block and a half away.

They were both laughing.

* * *

 

_Friday, April 11, 2014, 05:45.  
St. Maria’s Catholic High School, Janitorial Office._

“Okay, um. In case you h _aven’t_ noticed yet, the lockers have all been glued shut with… well, what certainly _looks_ like superglue and paper. There’s two hours until school starts…” an awkward silence filled the room. “Does anyone have any ideas?”

“Butterknives?”

 “Explosives.”

“You can’t have explosives in a school, what is _wrong_ with you?”

“S’ an idea, is all.”

“Anyone? Any ideas?”

“We can try to peel them off…”

There was a round of heavy sighing. “I guess peeling it off it is. If you _have_ a butterknife, feel free to use those as well… let’s see how many we can get cleaned in the next two hours, okay?”

* * *

 

_Friday, April 11, 2014, 08:00.  
St. Maria’s Catholic High School, room 136._

“It’s beautiful,” Levi said, slipping into his usual seat next to Erwin, his backpack lighter than usual.

Erwin leaned over to him. “The sweet sounds of a plan gone well,” he said, just as another person burst into the classroom, talking about sealed-off lockers.

Oh, Levi couldn’t wait.

* * *

 

_Friday, April 11, 2014, 10:05.  
St. Maria’s Catholic High School, East Hallway._

Levi, Erwin, Hange, and Mike all shared the same free period. Luckily, too.

“How much do we have to fill these again?” Hange asked, peering curiously at the huge stack of small Dixie cups Levi had pulled out of his backpack and handed to her.

“Not even halfway- as long as there’s _some_ water in there, they won’t dare knock them over,” Erwin replied as he was handed his own set. From his backpack and from Mike’s emerged four gallon-sized water cartons. One was handed out to each of the seniors, to accompany their stack of cups.

“Okay,” Levi said, motioning them closer. “There’s more cups in my backpack once you run out, and you can get water from either the fountains or the bathroom.”

“Be careful of administrators,” Erwin said. “They’ll be in a meeting until ten forty, or at least they should be, so try and get as much done by then- we don’t want anyone getting caught.”

“And don’t forget,” Levi added. “Ring around the doors first, several cups wide- we’ll try and hit all the doors, at least here in East, possibly in North as well. Got it?”

“Got it!”

“Yep.”

“Let’s go.”

It was, admittedly, a bit tedious having to pour water into every single cup, but as the barriers around the classrooms grew to several feet in width, Levi couldn’t help but feel proud. At least, until Erwin signaled that it was past ten forty and they really should get moving- Levi was forced to stop in the middle of a door, barrier pathetically thin. The four of them, water cartons mostly empty and pretty much out of cups, made for the library, where they spent the last fifteen minutes of their free period trying not to laugh too hard.

Once the bell rang, they made their way to class- and if they were grinning a bit wider than most when the intercoms turned on and announced that, due to a disturbance in East and North hallways several students would be arriving late, no one took note.

* * *

 

_Friday, April 11, 2014, 12:05.  
St. Maria’s Catholic High School, Cafeteria._

“There’s five minutes left to lunch,” Erwin said, nonchalantly.

“Oh,” Levi replied, hefting his trusty backpack again. “Guess we’d better go, huh?”

They exited the cafeteria calmly, no one much caring- it was pretty commonplace for seniors to come and go as they pleased. Not that many were today- Facebook messaging was a beautiful thing, and coupled with the fact that is was senior skip day and half the people were gone anyways, there were rather fewer seniors than usual in the cafeteria, and almost none in the halls. Which was perfect, of course.

As soon as the cafeteria doors closed behind them, Levi stopped and dropped his backpack with a thunk and a clinkle. With Erwin standing guard, Levi pulled out his toolkit: 2000-ton force resistant chains? Check. Welding torch? Check. Campfire propane container? Check. Firestarter? Check. Safety visor? Check. _Excellent._

Levi made short work of the main entrance, looping the heavy chains twice through the door handles before bringing down his visor, starting up his blowtorch- which he’d nicked from his welding class’ storeroom- using the campfire propane as fuel, and welding the chain together. Once he was done, he gave it a cursory pull, just to check that the chains would hold. They didn’t budge.

“This one’s done,” he told Erwin, who nodded, looking both ways down the hallway before taking the route to the cafeteria side door. There, the same process was repeated; once complete, Erwin and Levi hung out in the bathroom until the bells had rung twice and the speakers came on again, a very frustrated voice saying that a problem had been encountered trying to get students out of the cafeteria and that those students with B Lunch should proceed to the library instead, where provisional food would be sorted out.

After that, during sixth period, the gymnasium doors and the boys’ bathroom on the second floor suffered similar fates.

* * *

 

_Friday, April 11, 2014, 13:37.  
St. Maria’s Catholic High School, Main Office._

“Yes, I’d just like to make an announcement about debate practice later,” Erwin assured the frazzled-looking lady in the main office. She sighed, then smiled warmly at Erwin.

“Alright, but only because it’s you, Erwin.” She gestured behind her, into the small, cubicle-like room that held the intercom. “You know how to work it, right?”

“Yes, that I do,” Erwin chuckled, self-effacing, and she chuckled with him, visibly relaxing at the not-joke- Erwin, as captain of the debate team, was in the office making announcements rather often. He let himself into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Once in, he pulled the device that Hange had given him- frankly, he didn’t want to know what it was or what it did- and hooked it onto the microphone as Hange had instructed him to do. Then he turned on the microphone.

“Hello, this is an important announcement for debaters- we will _not_ be having practice after school today, so make sure you all have rides! Thank you!”

He checked Hange’s contraption one more time, then left, waving at the office lady as he went. As soon as he was out of sight, he pulled out his phone and texted Hange.

Five minutes later, once Erwin was safely back in class, the short beep that announced the intercoms turning on again sounded. Erwin fought down a smile as he met Mike’s eyes, the loud, sexual moans reverberating around the school. There were a few minutes of frantic shouts by administration staff, until finally, the song ended and the microphone turned itself off.

Everyone was still giggling quietly when the speakers turned on again a few minutes later.

“We apologize for that interruption, there appears to have been an error with our microphone. That will be all.”

* * *

 

_Friday, April 11, 2014, 14:45.  
St. Maria’s Catholic High School, Library and Study Rooms._

“Come on, get your asses moving, we need to be out in the field,” Levi grumbled, shooing several of his concerned-looking classmates out the door. Armin stopped by him and fell into step.

“Uh, can I ask why exactly?”

Levi grinned. “Let’s just say Hange has a catapult and paint bombs and we’d like to avoid suspicion. Safety in numbers, and all that.” Levi took particular joy in the way Armin’s face was soon devoid of all color.

* * *

 

_Friday, April 11, 2014, 14:50.  
St. Maria’s Catholic High School, South Field._

The wall was, in her own opinion, quite pretty now. There were at present some two hundred students milling about on the field, taking turns firing the watered-down-paint-balloon-laden catapult at what had been a giant target Levi had scrawled onto the wall. They’d tired of that pretty quickly though, and now the object appeared to be to cover as much of the school wall as possible- Hange only estimated they had another two minutes before teachers caught on to what was hitting their windows and called the police or something. She shrugged, making her way to the outside of the crowd (which was still growing- seniors who had ended up skipping were starting to show up, undoubtedly summoned via text to protect the anonymity of the class as a whole. Leave it to Erwin to come up with smart stuff like that).

Suddenly, she got a text message.

> _Leave now, cops coming soon_.

How excellent that Nile was interning with the police department and missing one day of school per week as part of his senior project.

Hange tapped the shoulder of the person nearest to her.

“Hey, spread the word, we need to scatter- the police are coming.” The person- whom she didn’t actually know- looked at her with wide eyes for a few seconds.

“Well shit,” he said. Hange nodded. He nodded at her again, then turned and shouted at the people nearest to him. The process thus amplified, it took a shockingly small amount of time for the field to be completely empty of people, Hange included. Only a few un-shot paint balloons remained near the home-made catapult that Hange had lugged out. She sighed softly, wishing she didn’t have to leave her baby behind, but thus was her lot in life.

Instead, she hopped onto the back of Levi’s waiting motorcycle, grabbing the helmet he handed her and putting it on. He revved the engine, and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist.

They passed the first police car on the way out.

* * *

 

_Friday, April 11, 2014, 17:00.  
Smith Residence, basement TV room._

Erwin and Mike had taken Erwin’s car back, beating Levi and Hange on the motorcycle by a few minutes. As they dismounted, Hange tapped Levi on the shoulder.

“Did you manage to get the front entrance?” Levi grinned at her. He was grinning a lot today- maybe he should pull pranks more often.

“Yes, I fucking did,” he answered. Hange fistpumped the air.

Neither of Erwin’s parents were home yet, so the four took over the TV room with copious amounts of junk food. There were a ton of beanbag chairs, as well as a _very_ soft couch, and by five o’clock, the four were comfortably stuffed (not that they’d stopped eating) and sprawled across the furniture. Erwin turned on the TV, setting it to the local news.

“— _breaking news story for tonight, St. Maria’s suffered an onslaught of vandalism today—“_

“Pft, _vandalism_ ,” Levi scoffed. “If I’d wanted to _vandalize_ -“

“Levi shut up, we’re watching,” Hange scowled. Levi rolled his eyes, but complied.

“— _thought to be the work of seniors, who had their senior skip day today, although only about half actually remained home. As of yet, there are no suspects available._ ”

The news moved on to show shots of the splatter-painted South wall, the plastered-over lockers, and, most noticeably, the huge chain that had had to be sawed off the main entrance by firefighters (to which Levi let out a loud whoop). When the news moved on, Erwin lowered the volume, then extended a hand, face down, into a space that could have roughly been considered the center of their group.

“Good work, team,” he said, smiling broadly. They all added their hands, although Levi did so only after rolling his eyes and muttering about Erwin’s debate-team-captain tendencies.

It was nice, though.

* * *

 

_Monday, April 14, 2014, 07:31.  
St. Maria’s Catholic High School, Main Office._

Dot Pixis pinched his nose. The vandals hadn’t been caught, and the only ideas as to who they might be were highly circumstantial, not nearly enough to make a judgment off of. Nor could they punish all 500 seniors, the majority of whom were probably innocent. And the repairs were going to cost _thousands_ \- Pixis did a double-take as he opened up the school’s bank account. Nope, he was definitely seeing things, there were two zeroes too many in there. He rubbed his eyes.

Still there.

He switched tabs to his email, intent on writing to the bank and asking why they would pull such a cruel trick, when he noticed an unread message in his inbox. From himself.

He hadn’t sent himself any messages.

With a bit of trepidation, Pixis opened the email.

>   
> _To whom it may concern:_
> 
> _It has come to our attention that recently, the class of 2014 has inflicted severe physical harm to St. Maria’s, the repairs for which will certainly not come cheap._
> 
> _Thus, on behalf of the class of 2014, $100,000 have been wired to the St. Maria’s Catholic High School bank account. We hope that these funds will be used to cover costs of repair as well as to tip our custodial staff for the overtime they have undoubtedly worked._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _The Class of 2014_

Pixis leaned back in his chair. _Well_. At least the repairs were covered.

“A hundred thousand…” It clicked, then, and Pixis grinned. He reached for a sticky note.

 _Note to self: decide whether to kill Erwin Smith or thank him_.


End file.
